Saint Christophers(Hyacinth Asgarali)
Christina 'Chris' Valentine(Real name is Hyacinth Asgarali) 'is a fanmade character on the series '''Axis Powers Hetalia.'She represents The country '''Saint Christophers and Nevis.(St.Kitts for short.) History(From 1493 to 1623) Spain was the first European country to settle on and name St.Kitts. He met Hyacinth and mistaken her for a boy, naming her Sant Jago(Saint James.). Due to confusion with Spaniards trying to find her, she was renamed San Cristobal(Her current name, Saint Christophers.). Before she had the name San Cristobal, her sibling Saba was named that. Her younger sister, Eldece, was given the name Nieves (Lady of the Snow). After a while, France came from Dieppe and named her North-Coast Dieppe aswell. After a few months of meeting Hyacinth'', due to Antonio being too over ''protective(Only wanting to own her all to himself) of her, drove out France. 1623 to 1700 After Thomas Warner tried to find a certain island and failed, England suggested to settle with a Lesser Antilles island. They agreed to sail to St.Kitts. She met England and became good friends with him and didn't mind him bringing more people. After a while, France decided to visit Hyacinth again and settle while England wasn't looking. Arthur tried to drive them out, but Hyacinth convinced him to let them stay, considering it was her land. England didn't really care about the people on Chris' island. St.Kitts grew suspicious and made a plan to ambush the European settlements. This was revealed to Arthur and Francis who plotted indivisual plans to attack her people. By this time, Antonio had given up St.Kitts to France and England. After this, The island was partioned between Arthur and Francis, with France owning both ends of the island, Capisterre and her capital, Basseterre and England gaining control over the centre. This led to Chris becoming a maid to both. England couldn't take the fact that he was owning a country with France, and war broke out with the French attacking the English settlers. In the end, Arthur lost and Francis took full control over the island from 1665 to 1667. The Treaty of Breda helped England gain control again. Hyacinth, with Eldece and a few other siblings were forced to make the Leeward Government. Hyacinth was happy with this, however, France took over the whole island again and behind Arthur's back, destroyed his parts of land. England fought back and sent the French to another one of her siblings, Martinique. 1700 to 1883 France had one more war with England and gained St.Kitts for 8 years, until the Treaty of Utrecht(1713) was signed. She was then taken from France and given to England. This made her the leader of Sugar crops in the West Indies. By 1776, St.Kitts was the richest British colony of her brothers and sisters.This remained until the late 19th Century, despite the war of St,Kitts in 1782. In 1806, she was separated from a few of her siblings, still staying with her siblings of British territory. They all bonded for ten years until they split entirely. The Leeward islands(Her and her group of siblings) came back together to form the Federal Colony of the Leeward Islands. Independence St. Kitts and Nevis joined to gain independence from England. There was no war for it, England just gave it to them. He was actually feeling genorous that day Appearence Chris is 167cm tall ,dark tanned skin and a slightly large bust. She has messy dark brown hip length hair with three curls.Her curls are seen as erogenous zones. She has angled green eyes. She wears a dress similar to Seychelles, though it is longer and a darker shade of blue. She dresses in summery clothes, consisting of long, floatly dresses.Despite this, she is a slight tomboy and will usually wear a tank top and shorts with flip flops. Personality,interests and pets Chris is a confident, tomboyish and kind-hearted girl.She is a bit violent like Russia,so when she is annoyed,she gets a bit mad.She mostly spends her days lazing around on her beaches and swimming. She surfs when she is bored and knows how to play the steel pan. Her and Eldece are very close sisters.They both love to cook and swim with dolphins together.St Kitts and Nevis have seperate humming bird and dolphin friends.Chris' pet monkey is named Ladyblossom, who hangs around her neck and cling to her. Relationships Eldece Valentine(Nevis) Eldece is Chris' younger sister.She shares the same birthday as her,and even though she is the same age as her older sister,she has the physical appearence of a 14-year old.They are very close among the rest of the West indies Trivia *St Kitts' favourite food is chicken drumstick,which is a pun on her country because St Kitts is shaped like a chicken drumstick. *St Kitts is short for Saint Christophers,so America sometimes calls St Kitts Chris. *When Chris tried to tell England her real name when he found out about her being a girl, he ignored and renamed her Christina. *Her birthday, September 19th, corresponds with the date that St Kitts gained independence off of England. *She was previously named Liamuiga during the Pre-Columbian Period, while Eldece was called Oualie. *Chris is said to be one of the oldest of her siblings, if not the oldest.